Mints
by SanteeLegs
Summary: A Christmas fic in which England is annoyed by America's gift giving habits. Then they surprise each other with each others presents. USUK if you squint.


Second ever APH fic. I don't think it's that good; I wrote it in a day... Oh well, enjoy nonetheless!

* * *

It was annoying.

America gives money to every single nation for Christmas.

In the beginning, America would personally give each nation a couple hundred thousand dollars to use as they see fit. Except England. He always got some kind of gag gift that he had no use for. For example, The Freeloader Fork, an Inflatable Fruitcake, and an Emergency Yodel button. England thought these gifts were absolutely _daft_, but kept them anyway. (Not that he'd admit to America.)

But more recently, the monetary amounts had been decreasing because of the Depression, the wars, and now the Recession. The gag gifts have been getting smaller and less gag-like. (Fairy mints, Absinthe mints, Bacon & Egg bandages)

This year, he got most of the nations gift cards. They were all specially picked out for each nation; Japan got a Sanrio gift card, Italy a Sbarro gift card, Russia a tin of Commie Mints. He presented the gifts with a wide (but fake, England noticed) smile, exclaiming, _"I'll get you something better next year, promise!"_

This year, England didn't get anything from the American. Not a thing. Not that it bothered him. It didn't bother him at all, of course! Not at all. Nope. …who was he kidding; it bothered him too bloody much.

The Christmas party was being held at England's house this year; it gave him something else to focus on. Other than the fact he didn't get anything from America. _He_ certainly got a present for the American, he just wanted to wait until they were alone so he could save himself from most of the embarrassment.

America was acting strange the whole night, trying his hardest to avoid England, only talking to him when absolutely necessary. That is, until he was the last one at the party. _"Don't worry old man, I'll help with the cleaning!"_ he offered with a laugh and left to another room. England took this time to pull out his Christmas gift to America. It wasn't much… but he supposed America would like it.

He turned around and America was back. He thrust a package towards him, his face slightly flushed and eyes hopeful. "Here's your Christmas present, England!" he said with an unsure smile.

England flushed slightly as well, "Ah, er, thank you, America," he took the box and held out his own gift, "a-and here's yours."

America took the bag carefully and simply looked ecstatic, "Wow! Thanks England!" He pushed England onto the couch and sat next to him, looking like he might bounce out of his skin or bite his fingernails off.

England just stared down at his present, wrapped in simple green paper, a goldenrod bow in the top corner. He noticed the sharp creases in the folds and smiled slightly. America wasn't known for being meticulous.

"So?" he heard America say. He looked up.

"So, what?"

"Aren't you going to open it?" he sounded nervous.

England blinked, "Oh, ah, yes…" he slowly unwrapped it, picking the tape off carefully. America watched his fingers move, fidgeting. Finally, England had it completely unwrapped. A piece of tape kept it closed; England dug his thumb nail into the tape and popped it open. He looked inside.

And looked and looked. Stared. America continued to fidget. England reached inside and pulled out a tea kettle.

_A tea kettle painted to look like the Union Jack._

"Um, ah, I noticed you needed a new once since the one you have is insanely old and it looks like it could disintegrate at any minute so um, yeah…" America babbled next to him, rubbing the back of his neck.

It was _tacky_, it was _arrogant_. It was like having your name on your shirt! It was so _America._ So annoyingly _considerate _and _thoughtful_. Something expected but something not expected from the American.

England's eyes slid to America's face and noticed the nervousness in his eyes, even through his smile. America pointed into the box, "There's one more thing." England looked inside.

_A matching tea cozy._

"I…" _I hate it. I love it. I don't know what to say._ "Th-thank you America, you're right, I did need a new one," England gave America a small smile, showing how truly grateful he was.

The nervousness was completely gone and America positively beamed. "I am _so_ glad you like it! It was hard to get, you know!"

They sat there in silence, America bouncing without moving and England examining his new tea kettle. The silence was broken when England cleared his throat, "Uh, are you going to open yours?"

America looked confused for a moment before noticing the Christmas-y bag next to him, "_Oh_! Yeah, sure!" He dug into the bag and threw the tissue paper everywhere.

He pulled the present out and gaped.

It was England's turn to ramble, "I saw it and instantly thought you would like it and maybe…" he trailed off, muttering _oh god what am I saying I don't even_

"England…" Said nation looked up, "It's freaking AWESOME!" America suddenly yelled, making the Briton jump. "USA Vs Commies Plastic Soldiers! England! I love it! Russia's going to get his ass kicked!"

England was far too relieved to remind America that Russia wasn't Communist anymore. Instead, he just watched as America opened the package and look at each soldier individually.

He pat America on the shoulder, "Well, I'm glad you like them," he chuckled nervously and got up. "I'll go make some tea, then," he picked up his gift and the matching tea cozy. He turned to walk to the kitchen, but a hand on the bottom of his sensible sweater vest stopped him. He looked down to America's hand and then into America's baby blues.

"Thank you England, really," he smiled. It wasn't a heroic smile or an arrogant smile; it was a genuinely happy smile. England sensed more meaning behind those words and it made him blush.

"Ah, y-yeah, my pleasure," he said and walked into the kitchen, filling the kettle with water and setting it on the stove. He looked at the kettle and smiled.

It seems like he had nothing to worry about after all.

* * *

All the gag gifts I mentioned are from Archie McPhee (mcphee. com), a store in Seattle, Washington. Check out their site, they have some pretty rad stuff!


End file.
